


Prsteny srdce

by MaryBarrens



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Compliant Battle of Five Armies, Canonical Character Death, Dwarf Courting, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Sad
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Chci, abys mi jevrátil,“ řekl mu Thorin a Bilbo věděl, že nikdy nezapomene, jak se u toho tvářil.





	Prsteny srdce

Pokud Bilbo není úplně přesný, když vypráví svůj příběh, jen sotva kdo by mu to mohl vyčítat. 

Nejsou to výrazné změny. Bilbo se nesnaží měnit historii a taky nemá opravdu důvod lhát, když je už tak pro všechny v Kraji napůl blázen, jen kvůli tomu, že se před lety rozhodl opustit svoji noru a vydat se za dobrodružstvím. Vypráví Frodovi o drakovi a o obrovském pokladu pod horou, o Roklince a o velké bitvě před branou Ereboru. Vypráví mu o tom, jak byli trpaslíci laskaví a nic nechtěli víc, než se vrátit do svého domova, o tom, jak lidský byl Thorin, když měl na okamžik možnost nebýt král, o skrytých dveřích a nečekaných přátelstvích. Vypráví mu o trollech i Azogovi, o lidech z města uprostřed jezera, nebo o tom, jak si Kili a Fili dokázali vždycky udělat ze všeho legraci, a jak zemřeli v bitvě, stateční až do samotného konce. 

Ale proč do svého příběhu zaplétat city, proč ho dělat ještě složitější – bolestnější – než musí být? Proč připomínat to, co se nikdy doopravdy nestalo? 

„Máš ještě pořád to brnění z mithrilu?“ zeptá se ho Frodo jednou nevinně, plný dětské zvědavosti, a Bilbo se zasměje. 

„Nebylo to tak docela brnění,“ poučí ho. „Mithril je velmi zvláštní kov, Frodo. Je nesmírně cenný, protože je ho tak málo a je tak těžké ho získat. Nezničitelný, takže tě ochrání před jakoukoli zbraní, a přitom je tak lehký, že je to, jako bys ho na sobě ani neměl.“ Mírně se na chlapce usměje. „Vlastně vypadal spíš jako stříbrná košilka, lehká jako pírko, než jako skutečné brnění.“ 

Frodo vykulí oči a přímo mu visí na rtech, aby mu neuniklo ani slovo. Úplně zapomene na svoji původní otázku, příliš překvapený. „A samotný _král_ trpaslíků ti dal něco takového?“ 

„Bylo to jeho poděkování,“ vysvětlí Bilbo tiše a ztěžka se posadí na židli. Na okamžik sklopí oči. Jeho poděkování za to, co pro ně Bilbo udělal. Možná mu ho Thorin dal proto, že nechtěl, aby se mu něco stalo. „Dar k vyjádření jeho přátelství.“ 

Frodo naprázdno pootevře pusu, oči navrch hlavy při představě, že někdo věnuje lidem kolem sebe tak cenné dary, aby jim dal najevo své přátelství. 

Bilbo se na něj usměje. „Trpaslíci jsou velmi štědří tvorové, chlapče, když mají tu možnost,“ řekne mu. „A Thorin ji dlouho předtím neměl. Myslím, že si to chtěl jednoduše vynahradit.“ 

Rozcuchá Frodovi vlasy a mírně do něj šťouchne, aby ho přiměl jít si zase hrát ven. 

Pokud měl na jazyku ještě něco dalšího, něco o tom, že se z mithrilu dají dělat i jiné věci než jen výzbroj, nebo že ta kroužková košilka nebyla jedinou věcí, kterou od Thorina dostal, nic neřekne. 

***

Byly to tři prsteny. 

Vlastně to ani nebyly tak docela prsteny, ne pro Bilba. Příliš velké pro někoho jako Bilbo, zcela očividně původně zamýšlené pro někoho jiného než pro něj. Vyráběné pro trpaslíka, ať už měly znamenat cokoli, příliš velké na to, aby je Bilbo opravdu nosil na prstech. 

Dokonce nebyly ani nijak zdobené, přestože pokud mohl Bilbo soudit, trpaslíci zdobí drahokamy úplně všechno. Byly to jen tři kroužky z mithrilu, překvapivě jemné a decentní, vůbec ne jako všechno ostatní, co do té doby u trpaslíků viděl. Dva hladké úplně, třetí s mělkou rýhou běžící po celém obvodu, lesklé jako nic, co kdy viděl, a zcela dokonalé. 

Thorin neřekl ani slovo, když mu je podal, usazené jeden vedle druhého, v malé dřevěné krabičce ozdobené vyrytou runou, která vypadala trochu neúplně, jako by měla být součástí nějakého mnohem většího obrazce, snad erbu. Dal mu je i s tou krabičkou, jeho oči v šeru Bardova domu tmavé, tak tmavé jako nikdy předtím, a Bilbo nevěděl, co si má myslet. 

Pár nekonečných vteřin na ně jen ohromeně zíral, neschopný slova. Byly to _prsteny_. Bilbo nebyl zvyklý dostávat dárky, ne od trpaslíků, kteří sice byli štědří a laskaví, když si jeden zvykl na všechen ten hluk, ale jen sotva měli něco, co by mohli darovat, a už vůbec ne něco podobného, něco tak cenného. Rozhodně ne od Thorina, který měl tolik jiných, kterým mohl dávat dary, pokud by chtěl. 

Thorin… Bilbo si nebyl jistý, proč by mu Thorin měl chtít něco dávat. Ze všech trpaslíků byl Thorin tím, kdo si na Bilba zvykal nejhůře. Byl to on, kdo se mu tím svým královským způsobem posmíval hned toho večera, co se potkali, kdo mu tak dlouho nevěřil, kdo během jejich cesty nejednou opakoval, že měl Bilbo raději zůstat doma, u svých knih a pohodlného života, že mezi ně nepatří. Bilbo musel těžce dokazovat, že se o sebe dokáže postarat, těžce bojovat o Thorinovo uznání, a když ho konečně získal, zjistil, že prahne po tom, mít víc, jakkoli hloupé nebo beznadějné to bylo. Víc občasných tichých rozhovorů, víc chvílí o samotě, víc úsměvů. Víc než to přátelství, které bylo o tolik lepší než Thorinova nedůvěra, a zároveň tak _málo_.

Bylo to ještě o tolik horší, když Bilbo zjistil, od toho objetí na Carrocku, že je Thorin milý. Omluvil se mu už stokrát, za to, jak se k němu zezačátku choval, a nejen slovy. Thorin se ho vyptával na Kraj, na místo, kde se narodil, na ostatní hobity, na jejich zvyky. Chodíval vedle něj pokaždé, když ho jeho synovci začali unavovat, někdy beze slova a někdy mu vyprávěl příběhy. Malé historky o známých trpaslících, o nádheře Ereboru, o běžném chodu jejich království předtím, než jim do života vstoupil drak. Občas mu večer přinesl jídlo a potom se vedle něj posadil, dokud nebyl čas jít spát, jednou nebo dvakrát Bilbovi půjčil svůj plášť, vlastnoručně ho do něj zabalil, když si všiml, že je hobitovi zima. 

Ale _prsteny_? 

Bilbo si nemohl zbavit pocitu, že to je mnohem víc než obyčejný dárek. Ne, tyhle tři kovové kroužky byly mnohem důležitější, protože něco znamenaly, pro Thorina. Jistě musely něco znamenat –

Bilbo potřásl hlavou a zvedl k Thorinovi tázavý pohled. „Co –?“ pokusil se zeptat, ale zarazil se, když si uvědomil, že vlastně neví, co přesně chtěl říct. „Thorine? Já… nerozumím…?“

Thorin pevně sevřel čelisti, jeho pohled intenzivní, ale neřekl ani slovo. Jen k němu natáhl ruku a bez vysvětlení mu krabičku vrazil do dlaně, než se otočil na patě a nechal zmateného Bilba samotného. 

Bilbo zůstal stát na místě, dokud mu Thorin nezmizel za rohem. 

***

Každý trpaslík dostane od svých rodičů tři prsteny, když dospěje, dozvěděl se Bilbo později, mnohem později. Obvykle zlaté, řekl mu Balin, i když můžou být z čehokoli jiného – materiál ukazuje na společenskou prestiž rodiny. Ale materiál není doopravdy důležitý, nikdy nebyl, ne u těchto tří prstenů, protože jejich cena se nedá vyčíslit, nedá se vyrovnat penězi. 

V letech, které následují, se Bilbo mnohokrát snaží dopátrat dalších informací, s nosem zabořeným postupně ve všech knihách o trpaslících, které se mu podaří sehnat. 

Ale jak se zdá, pokud jde o to, dát světu vědět o svých zvycích, jsou trpaslíci velmi skoupí na slovo. 

***

Roky ubíhají a Bilbo se už nikdy nevydá na žádnou další výpravu. 

Zůstane v Kraji a předstírá, že se nezměnil, že nevidí, když na něj jeho sousedé zmateně zírají, když o něm mluví za jeho zády, jako by čekali, že se každou chvílí zvedne a zase někam odejde, příliš neklidný než aby zůstal dlouho na jednom místě, jako by si mysleli, že je teď Bilbo míň hobit, jako by mu měl být Kraj malý, po tom, co viděl svět. Snaží se ignorovat pocit, že už do Kraje nepatří, že by měl být někde jinde, někde mnohem dál na východ, v zemích velkých lidí. Chodí na trh a pěstuje mrkev, vypráví Frodovi některé ze svých příběhů a občas se na dlouhé hodiny posadí pod větve malého dubu a vzpomíná. 

Jednou za čas se zavře ve své pracovně a zírá do map, na staré kresby, do své nedokončené knihy. 

Možná proto se hobiti drží ve svých norách, říká si přitom. Možná proto se jen zřídkakdy pouští dál než na sobotní trh v Hobitíně. Ne proto, že by měli takový strach jít kamkoli dál, nebo že by tak moc lpěli na své zahrádce nebo oblíbeném křesle, ale proto, že ti, kteří to udělají, se vrátí prázdní a se zlámaným srdcem. 

Gandalf mu přece říkal, že pokud se vrátí, nebude už stejný jako dřív. 

***

Bilbo se roztřásl po celém těle, když se nad něj Thorin naklonil, bledý v obličeji a rozzuřený k nepříčetnosti. Silné prsty se mu sevřely kolem ramene a Thorin s ním hrubě zatřásl. „Proč jsi to musel být _ty_?“ zavrčel na něj, hlas chraplavý a téměř k nepoznání a Bilbo se ho na okamžik opravdu bál. 

Ani si nevšiml toho, jak někteří z trpaslíků hlasitě protestovali nebo přímo postoupili směrem k nim, aby Bilba bránili, protože Thorin byl příliš pod vlivem dračí nemoci na to, aby rozumně uvažoval, aby mu dovolil alespoň vysvětlit to, co udělal. Jeho oči byly studené, tvrdé, a Bilbo k němu vyděšeně vzhlížel. 

„Musíš přece rozumět, proč jsem –“ pokusil se, ale nebyl schopný větu dokončit. 

Thorin spustil ruku z jeho ramene a ustoupil o krok dozadu. Vlasy mu padaly do tváře, koruna na jeho hlavě těžká, a on k Bilbovi natáhl paži. „Chci je zpátky,“ prohlásil chladně a Bilbo naprázdno pootevřel pusu. 

„Co?“ dostal ze sebe slabě a potřásl odmítavě hlavou. V očích ho zaštípaly slzy. 

Thorin se zhluboka nadechl a ignoroval přitom všechny a všechno okolo sebe. Jejich přátele, kteří teď mezi nimi nechápavě těkali očima, celou tu armádu dole pod hradbami, nadcházející bitvu. „Chci, abys mi je _vrátil_ ,“ řekl mu a Bilbo věděl, že nikdy nezapomene, jak se u toho tvářil. 

Chladný jako kus ledu, vůbec ne podobný tomu trpaslíkovi, za kterým se Bilbo hnal přes celý Hobitín, přestože pak musel být všem svým sousedům pro smích. Otrávený kletbou zlatého pokladu tak moc, že ničím nepřipomínal toho, který k němu v Bardově domě trochu váhavě natáhl ruku, aby mu daroval malou dřevěnou krabičku se třemi mithrilovými prsteny, zcela bez vysvětlení.

Bilbo sklopil hlavu a pomalu sáhl rukou do kapsy. 

Ori zalapal po dechu, když Bilbo vytáhl dřevěnou krabičku a neochotně ji Thorinovi podal. Kili otřeseně pootevřel pusu a bezděky udělal krok k nim, jako by mu v tom chtěl zabránit, než se zarazil. Několik dalších trpaslíků se zatvářilo absolutně šokovaně. 

Bilbovi se prudce rozbušilo srdce a trochu zadoufal, že si to Thorin rozmyslí. Nezáleželo mu na jejich ceně, nikdy nezáleželo. Hobiti nepatřili k těm, kteří by si zakládali na penězích nebo drahých věcech. Ty prsteny měly _význam_ , přestože nevěděl jaký. Ale Thorin si neřekl o to brnění, co mu věnoval, když si myslel, že by mohl Bilbo potřebovat v boji jeho ochranu, přestože muselo mít nesrovnatelně větší cenu. Nechtěl vrátit mithrilovou košili, řekl si jen o ty prsteny a Bilbo se kousl do rtu, aby zadržel slzy. Nechtěl se s těmi prsteny loučit o nic víc, než chtěl ublížit Thorinovi a zbytku jejich přátel, když odnesl ten zatracený kámen elfům. Jediné, co chtěl, bylo všechno to zarazit, celé to šílenství, všechno zase vrátit do okamžiku předtím, než poprvé vstoupil do té prokleté hory. 

„Už tě nechci vidět,“ řekl Thorin tiše a ledově, ramena nachýlená dopředu. Malá krabička během okamžiku skončila někde v záhybech jeho pláště. 

Bilbo se neodvážil na nikoho podívat, tím spíše na Thorina, když utíkal. 

***

Frodo vypadá, jako by mu bylo do pláče. Ramena se mu třesou a má trochu problém zvednout oči a podívat se Bilbovi do tváře, paže má spuštěné podél těla, ramena nachýlená dopředu. 

„Omlouvám se,“ zamumlá tak tiše, že mu skoro není rozumět. „Nechtěl jsem…“ Kousne se do rtu. „Hledal jsem nový brk a ty jsi nebyl doma, jinak bych se zeptal –“ 

Bilbo potřese hlavou a Frodo se odmlčí uprostřed svého vysvětlování. 

Stůl za jeho zády je trochu míň uspořádaný, než jak ho Bilbo včera večer nechal, pár věcí posunutých, jak Frodo hledal něco na psaní. Jeho zatím stále nedopsaná kniha o nečekané výpravě jednoho malého hobita a jeho třinácti trpasličích přátel je odstrčená na stranu, několik map rozházených po desce stolu. Jeden z šuplíků je pootevřený, ten úplně horní, a Bilbo přesně ví, co Frodo našel, protože v jeho stole je jen jedna věc, která by jeho chlapci mohla ve tváři vytvořit takový výraz. 

Omluvný a provinilý a _ohromený_.

Jedna jediná dřevěná krabička s runou vyrytou na víčku. 

Bilbo se na chlapce smutně pousměje. Jako by mu kdy vůbec mohl vyčítat jeho zvědavost. „Chceš slyšet celý příběh, mám pravdu?“ 

„Chybí ti?“ zeptá se Frodo slabounce a na malou chvilku vypadá mnohem starší, než doopravdy je. „Stýská se ti po něm?“ 

Bilba zaštípá v očích. 

***

„Erebor vypadá skoro stejně jako kdysi,“ oznámí mu Gandalf tiše mezi dvěma dokonalými kouřovými kroužky. 

Bilbo se k němu neotočí. Nepřestává se dívat na obzor, směrem, kterým kdysi opustil Kraj, a neřekne ani slovo. Ale uvnitř se zachvěje. Hrdlo se mu sevře jako pokaždé, když před ním někdo zmíní Království pod Horou nebo trpaslíky nebo jeho dávnou výpravu. Ale nepohne se, ztuhlý jako kus ledu. „Hm?“ 

„Ano,“ potvrdí Gandalf. „Trpaslíci si vždycky dokázali nějak poradit,“ pousměje se. „Dali dohromady celé své podzemní království, znovu postavili město na jezeře. Dain je dobrý král. Velmi schopný. Udělá z Ereboru znovu místo, které bude zářit nade všechna ostatní, stejně jako kdysi.“ 

Bilbo krátce sevře víčka, neschopný slova. Jaký král by asi byl Thorin, kdyby dostal šanci? Kdyby mohl vládnout svému království? 

Gandalf dlouhé minuty nic neříká. Nevyžaduje po Bilbovi žádnou odpověď nebo komentář, nečeká od něj žádné dotazy. Prostě jen sedí vedle něj a vyfukuje malé obláčky kouře, tichý stejně jako pokaždé, když se od jejich společného dobrodružství objevil na jeho prahu. Tichý a chápavý, jako by cítil, že Bilbo nemá dost síly na to, aby slyšel Thorinovo jméno. 

Žádný z trpaslíků – kromě Balina – před ním neřekl Thorinovo jméno, ne od toho okamžiku před branou Ereboru, a ani Bilbo ho nevyslovil, před nikým, kdo ho znal, jako by tak byl Thorin méně mrtvý, všechno to, co se stalo v bitvě o Erebor, všechen ten křik a řinkot zbraní a smrt méně skutečné. Méně bolestivé. 

„Byly to prsteny srdce,“ prohlásí Gandalf najednou. „Ty prsteny, co ti dal Thorin.“ 

Bilbo sklopí oči a dýmka se mu v ruce roztřese. Na chvíli si není jistý, jestli by měl Gandalfa zarazit. Proč mu to vykládá teď, po letech, když je Bilbo starý, příliš starý, a jeho dobrodružství s trpaslíky není nic víc než vzpomínka a Thorin dávno ztracený sen? Proč nemlčí stejně, jako mlčel až dosud? 

„Vždycky jsou tři,“ pokračuje Gandalf nesmlouvavě, jako by si nevšiml třesu v Biblově rukách. „Prsten důvěry, lásky a věrnosti,“ vysvětluje mu jemně a Bilbo se na něj nedokáže podívat. „Důvěry, protože důvěra je mezi trpaslíky vzácnější než cokoli jiného, lásky, protože život trpaslíka by byl příliš dlouhý, pokud by ho měl trávit sám, a věrnosti, protože trpaslík, který jednou daroval své prsteny, nemůže už nikdy milovat nikoho jiného.“ 

„To není pravda,“ dostane ze sebe Bilbo slabě a polkne. Konečně se přiměje zvednout hlavu a podívat se Gandalfovi do očí. „Thorin chtěl své prsteny zpátky.“ 

Gandalf pomalu přikývne. 

„Balin říkal, že když ty prsteny někomu dáš, už nikdy si je nevezmeš zpátky. Nikdy. Ten, komu je dáš, může odpovědět stejně a dát ti ty své, nebo nemusí. Přesto si je nikdy nevezmeš zpátky.“ Pokrčí rameny a skoro se nenávidí za to, že se mu i po tolika letech svírá hrdlo, když na to pomyslí. „Ale Thorin to udělal. Jestli si nepamatuješ, vzal si je zpátky, před bitvou o Erebor.“ 

„Myslím, že se to nikdy předtím nestalo,“ řekne Gandalf měkce a dlouze si povzdychne. Pohled upře do dálky. „Zvláštní. Poprvé, kdy prsteny srdce dostal někdo jiný než trpaslík, je zároveň poprvé, co je někdo musel vrátit. Je mi to líto, Bilbo.“ Pousměje se a mírně se k němu nakloní, jeho hlas o něco tlumenější. „Ale, Bilbo, prsteny srdce jsou jen symbol, nic víc. Vždycky byly. Nemohl tě přestat milovat jen proto, že ti je vzal. Bez ohledu na to, jestli jsi je měl nebo ne, to, že se ti je Thorin rozhodl dát, znamená, že jsi pro něj existoval jen ty. Bez ohledu na všechno. Nikdy by už nemiloval nikoho jiného.“ Gandalf se krátce odmlčí. „Trpaslíci mají opravdu jen jednu šanci.“ 

Bilbovi po tvářích sklouznou slzy a on se ani nenamáhá si je utírat. 

Napadne ho, co si asi myslel Balin a všichni ostatní. Že Thorin ty prsteny zničil, když Bilbo prokázal, že si je nezaslouží? Že jsou ještě pořád ukryté někde v Ereboru a že je jednou najdou, připomínku krále, který jim vrátil zpátky jejich domov, a hobita, který opustil svoji noru a vydal se do světa? 

„Opravdu mě to mrzí, Bilbo,“ řekne Gandalf upřímně. „Nevěděl jsem, že to dopadne takhle, když jsem tě navrhl jako posledního člena společnosti.“ 

Bilbo odvrátí pohled. „Byly i hezké věci,“ zamumlá slabě a nic dalšího neřekne, hlavu plnou vzpomínek na to, jak ho Thorin objal na Carrocku nebo jak jednou vyhuboval svým synovcům za nějaký vtípek, kterého se dopustili na Bomburovi, zatímco se snažil nevypadat pobaveně. Jak se na něj Thorin díval, jeho oči tak tmavé, že vypadaly skoro černé, když mu v Bardově domě podával tři prsteny, aniž by mu řekl, jak moc jsou důležité nebo co přesně znamenají. Jak Thorin občas sedával večer po jeho boku a společně s ním zíral do plamenů. 

Jak se Thorin usmál, když ho uviděl, ještě jednou po jeho boku, přestože ho poslal pryč. Jak se mu omlouval za to, co mu řekl, když stáli na hradbách, jak sáhl do kapsy a vyndal z ní malou krabičku s prsteny, které na tak krátkou dobu patřily Bilbovi. Jak říkal _vrátil ses, Bilbo_ a _vezmi si je, jsou tvoje, vždycky byly jenom tvoje_.

***

„Víš, prsteny srdce jsou to nejcennější, co můžeš od trpaslíka dostat,“ řekl mu Balin se smutným pousmáním, noc po bitvě. „Každý trpaslík je má, jen proto, aby je jednou daroval tomu, koho bude milovat.“ 

Bilbo si hřbetem ruky utřel slzy, ale nezastavil ho, nechal ho pokračovat. Neřekl mu, aby přestal s vysvětlováním, přestože to bolelo tak, jako by Bilbovi rvali srdce z těla. 

„Ne každý trpaslík je někomu dá. Jsou takoví, kteří nikdy nenajdou toho, koho by mohli milovat. Ale když je jednou dostaneš…“ Balin krátce zaváhal, když si vzpomněl na to, co se stalo na hradbách. „Když je jednou dostaneš, jsou tvoje už navždy, stejně jako trpaslík, který ti je dal.“ 

Bilbo tlumeně popotáhl a sklopil hlavu. „Myslím, že potřebuju odejít, Baline,“ zamumlal. „Nemyslím si, že bych tady dokázal zůstat.“ 

Prsty se mu v kapse sevřely kolem malé krabičky. 


End file.
